english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Stephen Prince
Derek Stephen Prince (born February 5, 1969 in Inglewood, California) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: DemiDevimon, Impmon, Ken Ichijouji, Piedmon and Veemon in Digimon: Digital Monsters, Shino Aburame in Naruto and Uryu Ishida in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Bling (2016) - Clerk *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Nine-headed Snake Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Accel World (2013) - Sulfur Pot (ep19) *Aldnoah.Zero (2016) - Marylcian *Bleach (2014) - Uryu Ishida *Blood Lad (2014) - Demon A (ep5), Henchman (ep1), Sabao, Spectator 1 (ep3), Zombie 2 *Blue Exorcist (2012) - Reiji Shiratori/Astaroth *D.Gray-man (2010) - Selim (ep43) *Durarara!! (2011) - Agent (ep11), Attacker#2 (ep10), Dollar#2 (ep11), GG (ep11), Student#4 (ep10), Syndicate Member#1 (ep13), Takechi (ep10), Yellow Scarf Member, Yellow Scarf Member (ep22) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Tochiro *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Aretenborough, Jamo-ichi (ep4), Mogyu (ep2), Operator (ep1) *Hunter × Hunter (2016) - Examinee A (ep6), Lippo *Kill la Kill (2014-2015) - Guts, Male Student (ep1), Saburo Seiryu (ep14) *Monster (2009-2010) - Dr. Rudy Gillen, Baby's Subordinate (ep17) *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2016) - Shino Aburame, ANBU Ninja (ep315), Allied Ninja (ep268), Allied Ninja (ep278), Allied Ninja (ep304), Daimaru (ep316), Flashback Ninja#2 (ep175), Flashback Voice#10 (ep175), Henchman (ep195), Hyuga Ninja on Roof (ep157), Iggy (ep233), Innkeeper (ep286), Intelligence Ninja B (ep197), Leaf Ninja (ep315), Leaf Village Boy (ep281), Man (ep176), Medic Ninja (ep183), Mist Ninja (ep242), Tonbo Tobitake (ep160), Villager (ep231), Zaji *Naruto spin off! Rock Lee & his ninja pals (2014-2015) - Shino Aburame, Daimyō (ep32), Izumo Kamizuki (ep37), Rogue Ninja (ep8), Rogue Ninja (ep10), Tobi *Sword Art Online (2013) - Kibao (ep2) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Uryu Ishida *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Uryu Ishida *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Uryu Ishida *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Exwire Member, Hearing Officer, Reiji Shiratori *Digimon: The Movie (2000) - DemiVeemon/'Veemon', Pizza Guy *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Man A *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Shino Aburame *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Akino, Hidden Leaf Villagers, Shino Aburame 'OVA - Dubbing' *KITE Liberator (2008) - Tsuin Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie (1997) - Elgar Video Games 'Video Games' *Digimon: All-Star Rumble (2014) - Beelzemon, ExVeemon, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode (ExVeemon), Impmon, Veemon *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Shino Aburame *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Shino Aburame *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair (2014) - Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Hooky Zueff *Eureka Seven vol.2: The New Vision (2007) - Hooky Zueff *Fairy Fencer F (2014) - Galdo, Soji *Grand Kingdom (2016) - Feudal Lord, Gambit, Guild Soldier, Uld Soldier *Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection (2014) - Judge A *Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 (2012) - CFW Trick *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION (2015) - CFW Trick *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Even *Kingdom Hearts HD II.5 Remix (2014) - Vexen *Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories (2008) - Vexen *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Shino Aburame *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Shino Aburame *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Shino Aburame *Shin Megami Tensei IV (2013) - Abbot Hugo, Kiyoharu *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Tales of Zestiria (2015) - Gododdin Man B, Knight, Rolance Guard, Villager *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Patrick T. Hyarms *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - chaos *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Chester Stoddart Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (49) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2016. External Links *Knights of the Dubbing Prince Category:American Voice Actors